


The Silence Of The Night.

by yliegestu



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yliegestu/pseuds/yliegestu
Summary: there's someone out there watching ryan.





	The Silence Of The Night.

The night's really silent. Perfect for writing my Supernatural News with full concentration.

 

I have to somehow get used to the silence, but it's great.

 

I was getting ready to write but then I was shook by the sudden ringing from my phone.

 

I picked it up.

 

_"Hey. How's everything?"_

 

"Good, but I have to remind myself to lower the volume of my phone's ringtone."

 

_"Hahah, don't tell me you're shocked by it, you're cute, pretty boy."_

 

"Don't call me that, tall legs."

 

_“By the way, I’ll be coming tomorrow instead of today, okay? Got a lot of work to do.”_

 

A knock on the window.

 

I turned my head to look at the window. But it's kinda impossible since my room is at the second floor. Maybe the Mothman?

 

_"Ry?"_

 

"This house is cool."

 

_"You just stayed silent for a minute just to say that?”_

“Yes. Is there something wrong with that?”

 

Two knocks this time.

_“No, but-“_

“Hey, I think there are some kids out there throwing rocks to my window. I’ll go check for a minute.”

_“Oh, okay.”_

I went downstairs, to lock every door and window. I look outside just to find nothing, not even a single human.

 

”Guess the kids ran away.”

_“What the hell are they doing?”_

“I don’t know.”

_“By the way, is the house silent like what you’ve always wanted?”_

“Yeah. There’s too much construction work at the last place I lived before, but-“

_“But?”_

I feel like there’s someone outside. Watching on me. But there’s no one even though I keep looking.

 

“It’s… too quiet. Too quiet that you can hear other sounds so clearly.”

_“Well, it’s normal. Don’t tell me that you’re scared!”_

“No, I’m not!”

 

I saw it. Downstairs, outside. Someone wearing all-black with a clown mask. Holding a knife.

_“Ry? Ry?”_

“Listen, Shane. You need to come now.”

_“Wha-Ryan? I just told you that-“_

“No, please, no, no. I need you right now! There’s someone out there! With a stupid mask and he’s holding a knife!”

_“What??? Wait a sec, I’ll call the police, and I’m coming soon, okay, baby?”_

“Please come quick! And don’t turn off the call!”

 

_“Baby, calm down. He’s going to hear you. I won’t turn it off, I promise. I’m just going to put down the phone for a sec. I’ll call the police for you.”_

“Y-Yes, please be quick, I-“

_“I will be back soon. I promise.”_

“Okay…”

 

Shane didn’t reply. I try to stay calm. The moment felt like forever waiting for Shane to come back.

“Shane…”

 

Steps could be heard. Heavy steps, like it’s on purpose. I decided to hide inside his closet.

 

“Where are you~?”

 

I tried to stay still. Shane hasn’t come back yet. The stranger walks around the room, checking every single side.

 

“Ry! I’ve already called the police! They’re going to come soon!”

 

Shit. Shane’s voice was too loud. I can even guarantee you that the stranger heard that.

The stranger opened the door slowly.

“Ryan… Bergara…”

“Please, no-“

 

_He smirked._


End file.
